1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices and systems for containing a structure, and more particularly relates to containment devices for structures such as straps, webbing, cords and the like that require containment of a loose end of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different applications for straps, webbing members, cords, etc. (referred to as a “strap” herein) in which a free end of the strap remains loose. In one application, a strap is used in combination with a buckle to hold down a car-top carrier on top of a car. The strap may be secured to the carrier and extend through a mounting bracket on top of the car. A buckle is secured to one end of the strap and the opposing end may be passed through the buckle and the strap is cinched tight. The free end of the strap is free to move about under wind forces resulting from the vehicle's motion. This causes the free end to flap about, which may cause the buckle to loosen and result in damage to the carrier or the car. The flapping of the free end can also produce an audible noise that can be heard from the inside of the vehicle. The flapping of the strap can also result in chipping or scuffing of the vehicle's exterior surface and possible fraying or unraveling of the strap material.
In another example, a strap may be part of an adjustable harness for a backpack or webbing for a personal flotation device. The strap may include excess length that is required for adjusting the harness or webbing for different sized users or different sized loads. Adjusting the harness or webbing to a large size using the excess strap length may also make it possible to loosen the harness or webbing for putting on and removing the backpack. The strap is typically secured to the backpack with a fastener such as a buckle that leaves an excess length of the strap dangling free from the buckle. Such a dangling strap may be undesirable to a user for many reasons. Dangling straps may detract from the aesthetic appearance of a pack or flotation device, get undesirably tangled, or strike against a user during use of the backpack or flotation device.
There is a need for a strap management system that addresses these needs and needs in other strap applications.